Little Blue Bunny
by Saiko Matsui
Summary: Please don't forget that bunnies can die of loneliness - Sonoda Umi


It was Christmas Day and at the Ayase's it also meant opening of presents. Under a small tree a handful of presents, sit under it, a soft hum of some Christmas music played in the background. Arisa was bouncing about waiting for her sister to finish making some eggnogs so that they can start opening presents. As Eri placed two hot mugs on the table the doorbell rang, both sisters were not expecting any company but when Eri opened the door no one was around but there was a package sitting outside. Upon closer inspection the gift was address to Eri but there was no name as to who it came from as she lifted the box something inside moved. She was startled by its sudden movement that she almost dropped the package. She placed it on top of the table and opened it, Arisa then approached her asking what it was. Upon opening the package both sisters were surprised to see a little bunny inside. Eri took it out, handed it to Arisa and told her to be careful and not to drop it while she fixed the temporary home of their new little friend. When things were in proper order the Ayase siblings went back to their original plan; opening gifts while drinking some hot eggnog. As Eri watched her sister happily open the presents she couldn't take her mind off the packaging the bunny came in; she stood up, grabbed the card and examined the writing for a good few minutes when she recognized the writing.

'Of course! I know why the hand writing feels very familiar. I see it almost every day. I'm sure it's her but I sense that she'll just straight out deny it or avoid the conversation.' Eli let out a sigh and continued watching her sister be amused of some of the gifts that she had received. The rest of the day had gone by, uneventful to Eli's surprise as night time came she decided to give her secret Santa a quick call.

(\\_/)

It is now the 27th, the day that Eri has been waiting for. She woke up early to prepare herself for her date with her girlfriend, this wasn't their first date but it would be the first time that they would be spending together as a couple right after Christmas. By 10:30am Eri left the apartment and headed for their meeting place when she arrived she saw her girlfriend standing on to one side while trying keep herself warm by rubbing her two hands together and blowing into them. She decided to have some fun and surprise her partner. She took off her gloves and slowly approached her companion from behind then suddenly placed her hands onto her partners' cheeks.

"Kyaa!" A cold chill went up her spine as she screamed in surprise.  
Umi immediately turned around to snap at her attacker but when she saw that it was Eri she could only fume and puff her cheeks at the prank that she did. "Mou...Eri."  
A light chuckle escaped from the mischievous smile that Eri was sporting on.  
"Aww I was expecting a bit more of a reaction from you Umi, but still it was cute."  
Eri then gave her a quick peck on the cheek as an apology and Umi's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. Despite them having been together for a good few months already Umi was still unused to Eri's showing of affection to her in public, privately she was starting to get used to it but of course both had admitted that it will take time for Umi to consider these kinds of things normal. Once again Umi shouted Eri's name while her reddening cheeks were not getting any lighter whilst the instigator simply chuckled some more and intertwined her fingers with Umi to lead them on to their next destination.

(='.'=)

Eri brought Umi to a quaint Russian restaurant that she found a few weeks back with hopes to introduce her to some of the foods that she had grown up to. To Eri's joy Umi had loved the Russian flavors so much that she ended up joking about how she wanted to try some of Eri's cooking, most specifically Russian food; Eri was now blushing so much that she couldn't respond. By the end of it Umi then realized what she said that she was now blushing so hard and she kept on stuttering. Eri had somewhat calmed down and suggested to Umi that they spend the rest if the afternoon at her place.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind me suddenly coming over?"  
"Yea, actually it's just Arisa at home for today my parents had to go somewhere for today so they be back at around dinner time."

When they reached the Ayase household Eri led Umi to her room and left her there saying that she will be back with some drinks. Upon returning to her room she was too surprised at what Umi was holding in her hands that she had stopped moving for a while and cursed inwardly. 'Ack! I forgot to hide her.'

"Ah Eri I didn't know you owned a pet rabbit." Umi said while petting the bunny.

Eri stepped inside and placed the tea cups on the low table near where Umi sat.  
"Actually it was a gift though the tag didn't have a name of the sender."  
As Eri stopped when she noticed that Umi's expression became that of a jealous girlfriend so she quickly followed up her words to avoid confusion from the archer.  
"But when I saw the handwriting I was sure that it was Nozomi so when I called her about it she didn't give me any straight answers. Really that Nozomi sometimes I just really can't understand her..." Slowly her words trail off and recaps her conversation with Nozomi to Umi.

(")_(")

"Ericchi, Merry Christmas!"  
"Merry Christmas Nozomi. Actually I'm calling not to only greet you but also to ask you as to why you sent me a bunny, I mean I like it, it's cute and all but I just want to know why."  
There was a momentary of silence on the other side as Nozomi thought of her answer but of course she just wanted to fool around with her best friend.  
"I'm not surprised that you found out that I was sender. It's a cute little blue bunny that reminds you of someone doesn't it?" Nozomi teasingly told her.  
"Mou! Nozomi! It's not like..I haven't..." Realizing what she almost told Nozomi, which was also basically telling her what she wanted, Eri immediately stopped before she could say anymore.  
"Ahha~ just trust me on that little one Ericchi. Especially since I was guided by the cards for that little gift of yours also feel free to call me after the event. Enjoy that rest of the night~ wouldn't want to hog that phone line she might be trying to call you. Later!"  
"NOZOMI!" Eri shouted at the receiver but was met with a busy tone on the other end. She sighed at her best friends' antics and as soon as she placed the phone down it suddenly started ringing again when she answered it lo and behold it was just as Nozomi said she just shook her head and happily talked to her girlfriend.

Upon putting the phone down Nozomi had simply chuckled at Elr's response and couldn't wait for the result to actually happen.

(\\_/)

Upon finishing Eri was already sporting a blush while Umi had immediately started to chuckle at the story but knowing Nozomi receiving that kind of answer was pretty normal.  
"Mou~ if I knew that you'll be laughing I would have removed some parts of the story." Pouting as she said this.  
"Ah sorry about that Eri but I just can't help it especially since I could imagine your expression throughout the story."  
As the two chatted a knock suddenly interrupted them and Arisa poked her head through the door.  
"Onee-chan, dad called and said that we can have dinner without them it seems that they might get home a little late."  
"Alright thanks Arisa." Arisa then noticed how the little bunny was so relaxed and comfortably stretched out on Umi's lap. "She's quite taken to you Umi-san."  
"Yea, it's quite surprising that she's very still." She said this while petting the bunny then shifted her gaze to Eri then asked her "By the way what's its name?"  
The question was so sudden that Eli choked on her tea that she couldn't answer immediately but luckily Arisa was still present of which Eli wasn't sure if she should be thankful or not.  
"Ah it's Umi." Umi cheeks were redder than before while her facial expression was mixed with embarrassment, joy and full of question which Arisa once again was more than happy to answer.  
"Well it was more of a spur of the moment naming I think, onee-chan was playing with her then suddenly she started calling it Umi. Though I think it does suit her, her fur after all is a bit bluish; like your hair Umi-san. If you need anything I'll just be in my room."  
As Arisa left Eri didn't know whether she should be thankful for her sisters' lack of ability to read situations or curse it but the one thing she really wanted to do was smack her for nonchalantly telling Umi all of those things. Silence enveloped the room as the two were too busy avoiding eye contact and being too embarrassed with what was just said.

When suddenly the little bunny jumped from Umi's lap to the low table causing the tea cups to move a bit causing some of the contents to spill over. The two occupants were too surprised by the action, especially Eri that she had suddenly exclaimed "Mou! Umi!" Realizing what she had just said Eri's cheeks turned as red as a tomato and was wishing that the earth would just swallow her up. Silence engulfed the room for a moment when Umi stood up and started cleaning the table. "I'll help clean it up." The blonde didn't hear what Umi had said so when she saw Umi stand she was afraid that the blunette would walk out and leave but when Umi started cleaning she took that as her cue to help her and maybe a way to make it up to her as well. A few minutes later the table was clean with two new cups of hot tea Eri was once again sitting on the floor and the bunny resting on her lap while she scratched its head. As she was about to say something Umi then sat beside her and leaned against her. Eri was expecting Umi to subtly complain that the bunny gets more attention but was surprised when Umi suddenly gave her a quick peck on the cheek then slid down to lie on the floor and use Eri's other free lap as a pillow. Eri was momentarily shocked at what Umi did, ever since they started dating the bluenette always gets embarrassed when either of them starts doing sweet like actions, so this was a very rare occurrence. As she was pondering over her partners action Umi placed a hand each on the either side of Eri's face and carefully brought it closer to hers. "Now that there's two bunnies for you to take care of please don't forget that they can die of loneliness." Umi then let go of Eri's face, snuggled closer to the older girl and murmured some words that she was hoping Eri could act upon.

A smile crept upon Eri's face and when she heard Umi murmur some words about a pat on the head; she decided to take advantage of the situation. "Hmm what was that Umi? Could you repeat? I couldn't quite understand what you were saying."

Umi buried her face further into Eri since she could feel her face already burning up from what she said and once again murmured the words softly. The mischievous grin upon Eri's face was growing wider by the second. "Seriously Umi I won't be able to help you if you don't say it loud and clear for me to understand." Out of pressure from the teasing Umi sat up and looked at Eli and screamed to her "Mou! I said I wouldn't mind if you were to pat my head from time to time too! I mean you seem to enjoy doing it to her." The last few words were said in a lower voice, trailing at the end with her head bowed down.

She was surprised when she felt a hand patting her on her head and when she lifted her head she saw Eri smiling at her and the bunny wasn't on her lap anymore. Eri then decided to ruin the mood by saying "waa~ I wasn't expecting you to get jealous over a bunny! Other people yes, but an animal!" She was chuckling and grinning as she teasingly said these while poking Umi's cheek. "You are surprisingly childish whenever we are alone you know." Umi was glaring at her girlfriend as her cheeks were being poked but upon hearing the comment that she can be childish made her blush and started stuttering to make a quick excuse. "T-th-that's n-not true! I...um..." Before she could finish saying anything Eri then said "But I like this side of yours, I get to see a Sonoda Umi that only I can have and enjoy."

It was a sweet moment between the two but the bunny umi had other plans and suddenly jumped into Umi's lap, surprising the two, and stretched itself out comfortably on her lap. "The competition is going to be tough especially if she keeps on doing that and I might also get jealous if she keeps on using your lap as a resting place." joked Eri.

"Don't worry I think I would have the upper hand for a while after all there are certain things that only I can do."

(='.'=)

Umi stayed at the Ayase's for dinner at the insistence of the two sisters. When Umi was leaving Eri had insisted to at least walk her to the intersection of which that Umi gravely lost in the debate. Upon arriving at the intersection the pedestrian sign had just turned red and Umi had once again insisted Eri to return home already as it was already late and she was at the intersection already anyways and that she should be fine but once again Eli gave her a good rebuttal causing Umi a second defeat for the night. Eri then patted Umi's head which caused the younger girl to blush and fumed at Eri out of embarrassment.

"Eri!"

"What? Didn't you just say that you wouldn't mind getting a pat on the head once in a while?"

"Yes, b-but...not in public! If it's...j-just the t-tw-two of us I wouldn't really mind." Umi face was getting redder by the minute then she heard the ding of the pedestrian light signaling her that it was safe for pedestrians to pass already immediately she said a quick goodbye to Eri and told her that she will text her when she gets home. Before leaving she gave Eri a quick peck on the cheek catching the blonde off guard and crossed the street.

Eri stood surprised for a moment her hand touching her cheek where Umi kissed her and simply said "хорошо (harasho)".

(")_(")

* * *

"AN: I hope you enjoyed the UmiEri Fic! Though it is my first one for the LL series...but do not worry I have more stories to come! and it won't be limited to UmiEri but please expect Umi to always be the center of attention~ :D Usagi Pyon~ Pyon~


End file.
